


Mommy Can Play Too, Right?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [109]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pillow princess peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Anonymous asked:I am on my knees B E G G I N G for the dirtiest and most sinful fic where Peter can’t keep his slutty legs closed for his father and Pepper (his mother) sees them and instead of being disgusted she’s just turned on and approaches them with a deal that she’ll keep their secret if they let her watch and maybe join. I am begging! (Only if you’re up for it, otherwise literally anyone filling this prompt would be lovely💗💗💗)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 5
Kudos: 264





	Mommy Can Play Too, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: incest, underage, I guess you could call it dubcon if you squint really really really hard. Also Peter watches some;;;; not healthy porn, and because he’s young and stupid, he tries to mimic it.  
> Also in case you couldn’t tell (because you’re a moron anti who has nothing better to do than yell at teenagers on the internet about their coping mechanisms) I obviously don’t condone ANY of this irl. It’s just a fic. I shouldn’t have to explain all the ways that everything that happens in this fic is bad, but if you want me to hold your hand and show you each and every instance of where this would be horrible in real life, :)  
> Antis fuck the fuck off. Every time you call me a horrible person, the more I want to write the worst possible shit your pathetic little anti brain could possible come up with.

It all started when Peter was 14 years old.

Or, well, at least; for _Tony_ , it all started when Peter was 14 years old.

For _Peter_ , it started much, _much_ younger. He was 9, maybe almost 10. His ‘friend’ showed him a dirty video—Hunk rails young hot twink—and boom, Peter was addicted. He couldn’t stop touching his cock (much to his mother’s embarrassment) and he was always asking Jarvis to play more videos like the one he saw.

It went like this: “Hunk rails young hot twink” to “big bear fucks young boy” to “hot older man gives his hot pillow princess a good ride” to “daddy fucks son while he’s sleeping”.

And then it clicked for Peter: he has to have his daddy fuck him. He just _has_ to.

By the time he’s 13, he’s been trying for years to understand his lust for his parents, his seemingly unnatural urge to be touched at all time, his ungodly _need_ to get fucked into next Sunday as hard as the boys in the videos do.

So, he started his ‘training’.

~~Yes, he did ask Jarvis how to make his daddy have him. And Jarvis, being the very helpful AI he is, gave him a step by step guide on how to do it.~~

First, he used his daddy’s money and bought lots of toys and lube (thank you Happy, for not paying attention to Peter at Spencer’s) and started doing his steps. One finger, lots of lube. Two fingers, even more lube. Three fingers, even _more_ lube. Small dildo, lots of lube. Medium dildo, more lube. Dildo the size of daddy’s penis—you guessed it, even more lube—and by the time he’s 14, he’s got it made.

Now, the hard part. Getting daddy to fuck him.

Every night before bed, he puts daddy sized dildo up his butt and cums, before he puts it away and lays on his tummy, like in the videos. He started off under the covers, but daddy only kissed his head and went to his own room. So he started sleeping above the covers; but daddy didn’t seem to be looking at his butt. 

And Peter has a _very_ cute butt, thank you very much!!!

So Peter goes even further; he sleeps without his boxers on.

Bingo.

Daddy comes in to kiss his forehead like always, and his breath hitches. Peter smiles into the pillow, pretending to be asleep, and waits patiently to be taken by his daddy.

Tony went over, and completely derailed Peter’s plan, which was really very rude of him if you ask Peter. “Baby boy, can you w-wake up please?”

And Peter whined; boys don’t get daddy’s dick when they’re awake, not from the videos he’s seen! “Daddy, why?” He pouts.

Tony clears his throat, trying ~~and failing~~ not to look at Peter’s asshole. I mean, shit, who could possibly not stare at that fucking slutty hole? All gaped open and dripping in lube, fucking _winking_ at Tony. God, it’s fucking _begging_ for Tony’s cock to take it for a ride. “Honey, sweetheart, my love, my little prince; what the _fuck_ are you doing to me?”

Peter blushes and laughs, turning on his back. Maybe his daddy will be less like a real daddy and more like one of those hunks in those videos. He spreads his legs, ~~little baby cock pink and dribbling cum already~~ , exposing his hole yet again. “I want daddy to fuck me!” He says proudly. “Jarvis said this would work.”

Tony chokes on his tongue, hand rubbing his sweats. God, he’s a dirty fucking perv. “If you want daddy to fuck you, you’re gonna have to really want it. Beg for me baby.”

Peter pouts but nods. “Okay. Want daddy to fuck me, please. Please daddy, won’t you fuck my little hole? Been waiting for you for _years_ now!”

Tony chooses to ignore that statement, and takes himself out of his pants.

Peter gasps and closes his legs, shaking his head. “Nuh-uh. Jarvis lied. That’s _so_ much bigger than the dildo he bought me!”

Tony blinks, hesitating. “Okay, one: did you say Jarvis bought you a dildo? And two, was it supposed to be a dildo of my dick?!”

Peter nods, still looking concerned. “‘Spoused to. He lied though!”

“I’m terribly sorry, master Peter. I believed sir would enjoy you still a little tight,” Jarvis replies, almost lazily.

Peter shoots the ceiling a traitorous look. “Meanie!”

Tony feels like he’s literally going to die. “It won’t hurt honey. I promise. You already fucked yourself so loose for me.”

Peter slowly spreads his legs again, still looking a bit skeptical. “Okay daddy, I trust you. But it better not hurt!”

Tony gets on the bed, pulling his dick out immediately. “I promise. Let your daddy take care of you, babe.”

Peter’s eyes go wide, and his jaw drops open, because _oh_.

Oh, that’s fucking _good_. This is _so_ much better than dildos.

Tony learns so many things in less than thirty minutes, and it’s mind blowing. His baby is a complete and utter slut. His baby has a dildo that he wanted to look like Tony’s cock. His little prince is an absolute angel with the most beautiful cum face in the entire world.

And also, his baby is a fucking pillow princess to the _extreme_.

As soon as Peter cums, he whines and pushes Tony away, pouting at him. “Hurts!”

Tony pouts right back, rubbing his cock into Peter’s soft thighs. “I know honey, I’m sorry. Daddy was so close, don’t you want daddy to feel good too?”

Peter huffs and crosses his arms. “Daddy is ‘sposed to make _me_ feel good. Not the other way around!”

Tony is kinda stunned at first, but also a lot turned on because oh _fuck_ , this kid is the kinkiest little shit Tony’s ever met and he isn’t even _trying_ to be kinky.

“Okay honey, just lay there and look pretty for daddy then, okay? Be a good boy,” Tony groans as he takes his cock in hand.

Peter watches Tony’s curiously, getting sleepy now that he’s sated. He gasps and smiles happily when Tony cums all over him, giggling sweetly. “Messy daddy! Just like me!”

Tony huffs a laugh, breathing hard. “That’s right hun, just like you.”

~

That was when it started, anyway.

Only a few months in of Peter being the biggest slut Tony has ever met, they get caught.

To be fair, they weren’t being very careful.

Peter was laying on his tummy, ass in the air, sighing happily as his daddy fucked his butt. Peter is usually pretty quiet in bed, when he’s getting what he wants. He’s usually only loud when he’s bossing his daddy around.

But Pepper hears and comes in anyway, and the gasp she lets out is loud enough for the pair to hear.

Tony freezes, balls deep in their son, making eye contact with his wife because he’s too scared to look away.

Peter, however, just smiles at her and waves. “Hi mommy! Did you have a good day at work?”

Tony is stunned yet again. It’s just so _normal_ , the same way he always greets Pep when she gets home.

Pepper’s eyes darken, and Tony is sure he’s about to die. “Honey, what’s happening?”

Peter giggles, like the soft sweet baby he is. “Daddy is fucking my butt, mommy! Feels good. Daddy, stop being still!” He whines the last part.

Tony pulls out, looking like he’s literally going to have a heart attack. “Pep-“

“I won’t tell,” Pepper starts, smirking at the way Peter complains loudly at the loss of cock in his greedy little hole. “If I can watch.”

Tony could sing. How did he get so fucking lucky?! He slowly pushes his cock back in, watching Pepper as she watches Peter’s greedy hole gobble it all up. “Yeah? Wanna watch? He’s a perfect little pillow princess, Pep. He’s bossy, too. Wonder who he gets that from,” he teases.

Peter whines, but soon he relaxes again as he gets what he wants. “Mommy can play with us too, right daddy?”

Pepper smirks and walks over. “Yeah? You want mommy to touch you too?”

Peter nods and smiles happily. “Want mommy and daddy both to make me feel good.”

Pepper smirks and winks at Tony. “Oh, this will be fun.


End file.
